


Dumpster Fire

by chasingstarlights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Familiars, G/T, Giant Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tiny Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tiny Jaskier, Tiny Logic | Logan Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlights/pseuds/chasingstarlights
Summary: A collection of all the prompts I have done on Tumblr. If you have a request please send them through there!chasing-starlights.tumblr.com
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan experiences size regression for the first time.

“It was a mistake to accept you as a part of us. All you’ve become is a burden. Either get over it or _shut up_.” Logan hadn’t meant for his words to come out so harshly, but he knew there was no going back when he saw the hurt on Virgil’s face. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but fear of only making the situation worse kept his voice from coming out.

Not that it mattered anyway.

Hands pressed into his chest and shoved him back, causing Logan to blink in surprise at Patton’s angered face. He had never seen Patton like this, furious to the point of using his hands. Though Logan wasn’t surprised, Patton always seemed to have a soft spot for Virgil.

“Go. You go and don’t even think about coming back.” Patton spoke with a calm tone, yet with an expression so harsh it made the other side flinch. Logan numbly obeyed, walking away and going to his room. He hadn’t meant for things to go sideways, but everything had just been too much. He hadn’t realized how having Anxiety would change things, and add stress to Thomas’ already fragile schedule.

Logan was in charge of keeping Thomas in check, making sure they had a planned lifestyle, always thought out their actions, and always thought about things in a _logical_ way. As much as Anxiety was necessary to Thomas, he also had a habit of disrupting this flow, causing Logan much more problems than before.

At first, Logan had thought that he could handle it, that it was all going to work out in the end. But it _wasn’t_. Each day it seemed to be getting harder and harder for the side to handle, and he felt the stress of keeping Thomas in check weighing down on him. Seeing Virgil freak out once again and cause Thomas to go off schedule for what seemed like the hundredth time had sent him over the edge, leaving him spewing words he didn’t actually mean.

Logan groaned, sinking onto the floor and holding his head in his hands. He hated this. He wished he didn’t have to handle such a burden and longed to be able to let someone else help him. But who could he rely on? He was certain that Roman would simply mock him if he looked weak, and he had already hurt Virgil enough. Even Patton, the one side who would have listened, now looked at him with disgust.

_You pride yourself on always being able to make the right decisions, but look where your actions have taken you now._

Hot, unwilling tears blurred Logan’s sight, and he blinked, feeling them rush down his face and into his hands. He was alone. No one would care to listen to him now. Why did he have to mess up like this? How could he ever help Thomas if he couldn’t even help his other sides?

As Logan cried, his head began to pound, a soft thumping that slowly grew more intense as he despaired. In confusion he attempted to stand, only to feel the world around him tip, and he dropped on all fours by his bedside. Logan gasped then, pressing a hand over his chest as he noticed just how _hard_ his heart was beating, as if trying to escape the body it was in. What was this? What was happening? The pain was like nothing he had felt before and seemed to only grow with each labored breath he took.

Then suddenly, like a cool gust of wind on a hot summer day, the pain vanished. For a moment Logan paused, taking deep breaths as his vision slowly cleared. What had that been? Carefully he rose from the floor, pushing his glasses up again and rubbing stray tears away from his face. He turned to his side, planning to sit down on his bed and probably sit in misery a bit more before distracting himself with work.

Except his bed wasn’t there.

Instead, it was just more carpet, making Logan frown in confusion. He looked around then, dread filling his heart as he realized that his bed _was_ there, just too high for him to get to. In fact, the scale of his entire room had changed, with chairs being too high and too large, as if fit for a giant.

No, no this couldn’t be happening, not to him. He was logic, he didn’t let his emotions hinder him and he certainly did not _regress_.

Regression wasn’t uncommon for the sides. When the sides were faced with too big of an emotional burden to bear they tended to regress to the size of a small human, usually no more than four inches tall. Patton and Virgil had regressed the most out of the sides, and even Roman had experienced regression before, but never Logan. So it was a shock to realize that he had come to this point, and Logan couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

There was no way he could let the other sides see him like this. It would destroy what little respect they had for him already. But regression could last anywhere from a couple of hours to weeks, and Logan knew that he couldn’t hide in his room for long. But what other choice did he have? As of on cue, a sharp knock on the door made Logan jump, the sound much louder to him now with his smaller size.

“Logan? It’s Patton…I want to talk to you.” Logan cursed aloud, looking around frantically for a place to hide, knowing that out of all people he would let see him like this, Patton was _not_ one of them. Quickly, Logan ran under his bed, getting as far away as he could from the door right as Patton opened it.

Logan’s heart thumped in his chest as he listened to the footfalls of the other side, each step sending tremors into the ground that shook Logan to the core. It was odd, since he knew that Patton would never hurt him, yet at this moment every bone in him screamed otherwise.

“Logan? Where are you?” Patton’s voice was filled with confusion and worry, making Logan feel guilty for hiding.

“I could have sworn he went back to his room…unless–!” Suddenly knees hit the floor next to Logan’s bed, and Logan couldn’t help but squeak at the sudden shake of the ground. He scooted back until he was pressed against the wall, eyes widening as he watched Patton’s face appear, eyes searching for him under the bed.

Logan felt his heart stop when Patton’s eyes landed on his little form, sucking in a breath and shutting his eyes. _Don’t look, don’t notice me, just keep searching elsewhere–_

“Logan…Logan, can you come out please?” Patton’s voice came out in a soft rumble, and Logan gulped, opening his eyes and looking at the giant before him.

“I–I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His voice was so soft in this state that he feared Patton hadn’t heard it, nervously watching as Patton’s face soften.

“And why’s that kiddo?” Logan sniffled a bit at Patton’s words, tears threatening to fall down his face again.

“Because I am in a very…unsightly state currently. I think it’s best if I just stay here.” Patton’s face sunk at Logan’s words, biting his lip before carefully saying his next words.

“Logan, I came up here because I wanted to apologize. I was completely out of line and said things I shouldn’t have, and I don’t want you to be hurt because of me. You’re important to me–to _all_ of us, and we want to be able to support you as you support us. Regression isn’t unsightly, it just means that you need time to rest and recharge…and time to lean on others when you can’t go on alone.” Patton reached out a hand, stopping a few inches from Logan, “So please Logan, let us help you.”

For a moment Logan just stared at the massive hand before him, shallow breaths doing nothing to hold back the tears that soaked his face again. Slowly he reached out, tentatively touching one of the fingers that seemed almost as long as he was tall, quickly retracting his hand as if he had touched fire. He looked back at Patton, staring into the other side’s eyes that spoke of nothing but concern. Logan gulped then, mustering up what little courage he had to climb into the giant hand, ignoring the way his body trembled in Patton’s palm.

“Okay. Please…please help me.”


	2. Regression pt. 2

Logan regretted climbing onto Patton’s hand the second it began to move. An overwhelming fear of falling off made Logan grip the “ground” under him with all his strength, refusing to open his eyes until Patton stopped moving.

He regretted that too.

Patton had been large to him before, but now with such little distance the moral side appeared to be more of a titan than a person. Instincts forced Logan to look away from the side’s gentle gaze, swallowing hard as his heart beat wildly in his chest. This wasn’t good–if anything it was the complete opposite–he was weak and vulnerable, yet here he was flaunting off his flaws in all their glory. Logan could only hope that Patton hadn’t noticed his visibly panicked state, uncomfortable with Patton being aware of his weakness.

“W-well, I suppose we should go-uhm-go down to the living room?” Logan winced as he spoke. He was stammering, fumbling with his words and speaking with complete terror in his voice. What was going on? This wasn’t like him. He never let his emotions get the best of him, so why could he not control himself when he needed to do so most?

“Only if you want to. We can stay here or go downstairs to everyone whenever _you’re_ ready. Regression makes everything you experience more...intense. Sadness, happiness, fear...they’re all amplified during regression so it's okay to take your time getting used to it.” Patton’s concerned voice was a deep rumble, causing Logan to suck in a sharp breath in an attempt to keep himself from flinching as the other side spoke.

“No it’s alright, everyone else needs to know anyway. I can’t drag them back by delaying this.” As Logan spoke Patton frowned, opening his mouth and shutting it before smiling down at the smaller side.

“If that’s what you want, hang on while I go down okay?”

––––––

With three gigantic sides surrounding him, Logan wondered if he should have taken up Patton’s offer to stay inside his room. The tiny side felt extremely nervous, fear inside of him bubbling up as a whimper when Roman reached to take him from Patton’s grasp. Oddly enough he didn’t feel safe with Roman, and his heart ached to be back in Patton’s hands.

“He looks completely terrified, like even more than Virgil when he regresses.” Roman’s sorry excuse of a whisper rang loud and clear in Logan’s sensitive ears. He tried and failed to avoid Roman’s observing eyes, opting instead to simply down stare at his hands. Logan’s seemingly endless fright confused him, he had never been scared of Roman before, yet here he was shivering at the mere idea of looking the creative side in the eye.

“Well, you can’t necessarily control your emotions during regression and everything you feel is more intense. Maybe since Logan is pretty inexpressive in his normal state, his regressive state overcompensates for his repressed emotions?” Virgil’s questioning voice echoed over Logan’s head, causing the logical side to flinch. Memories of what occurred nearly hours ago filled Logan with restlessness, and anxiously he tried to answer the urgent question his mind asked him.

Was Virgil still angry at him? He had to be. Logan had said such hurtful words and had done nothing to apologize for them. What would Virgil do to Logan if he was in his grasp? Logan didn’t dare to imagine it, and hoped that Roman would give him back to Patton soon.

“I think you’re right. He’s been shaking since I found him in his room… I don’t know how we can soothe him in this state.” Patton sighed with slight frustration, and Logan froze as he questioned if Patton really was his safest option. Maybe he wasn’t mad at Logan, but surely Patton saw the current Logan as a burden. What if handling Logan frustrated him more and led Patton to _actually_ be angry? What would Logan do then?

“Roman, let me hold him. He hasn’t said anything since coming down here, maybe you’re scaring him.” At Virgil’s words Logan frantically looked up in terror, watching as Roman gave Virgil a side-eye with a mumble of ‘no I’m not’. 

Suddenly, Logan felt the hands under him shift, and he gasped as Virgil’s large hands reached out, scoping him up from Roman’s grasp. Panic trapped Logan’s voice in his throat as he was settled into Anxiety’s grasp, leaving him only able to shake in Virgil’s hands.

What should he do? His mind raced for a solution, an action, anything to get himself away from the danger he found himself currently in. Thoughts seemed to overlap on each other in his head, and an overwhelming sense of alarm took over Logan’s mind. In his turmoil, tears began to fall from his face, splashing onto his hands that desperately clung to his chest. Logan faintly sensed the hand under him turn rigid and a panicked gasp sound above him, but he was in too much of a frenzy that it didn’t matter.

“P-please don’t hurt me Virgil. I’m so sorry f-for what I said. I was wrong and I know I deserve it but please don’t k-kill me!” It was then that Logan felt as if he detached himself from reality, his begging becoming a feverish ramble out of his control.

_He’s going to crush me in his hand, drop me and let me die on the floor, rip me apart–_

“Logan? Oh gosh Logan, I’m not mad at all. I would never do anything to harm you, let alone kill–!” A sharp, shaky breath sounded above the tiny side, as if the very thought brought Virgil despair.

“I’m not angry, so please don’t cry, please Logan open your eyes.” The tone was soft with desperation laced into each word Virgil spoke. Logan hadn’t noticed that he had curled back into a ball with his eyes squeezed shut. A small part of him urged himself to unwind and to save face, but it was drowned out by the overwhelming fear that he felt.

It had to be a lie, Logan couldn’t even forgive _himself_ for his actions, so how could Virgil? Vigorously he shook his head in response to Virgil’s plea, flinching as he heard a heavy sigh from the side above him.

“What do I do? Does he really think that I would…?”

“I don’t think it’s Logan talking, it’s the regression. I think it's making him jump to conclusions over how you feel about what happened.” Roman muttered an explanation to Anxiety while watching the logical side tremble. It was odd to see Logan in such a state, as Roman had only ever seen Logan as a calm and composed side.

Now the logical side seemed to be dealing with every emotion at heightened levels, and Roman couldn’t help but feel responsible. How was Logan before, that he felt the need to hide all of his emotions to such an extent? Was the creative side not trustworthy enough, or was Logan simply the type to hold onto all of his turmoil? Regardless of what it was, Roman decided that he would get the logical side to rely on him more in the future so that his next regression wouldn’t be as jarring as this one.

With Logan still in Virgil’s hands Roman knelt down so that his face was eye level to the tiny. Cautiously he swallowed before speaking as softly as he could, careful not to scare Logan any more than he already was.

“Logan, we were just talking about what happened earlier before you and Patton came down.” Roman watched as Logan seemed to wince a bit at his words, but knew that he had to continue on.

“Do you know what Virgil said? He said you were harsh, but you were right. He knows that his nature can cause trouble for the rest of us, and he wants to do better. He said he felt guilty and sad that he put you in such a position again, and wanted to talk with you about it later.” At this, the little side looked up in surprise, relief and doubt mixing together in his eyes.

“Really? He really doesn’t hate me? Even though I can never do anything right...” It took everything in Roman not breakdown in that moment, the hope in Logan’s voice creating a bittersweet atmosphere. Was that what Logan thought of himself? Did he carry around such thoughts all the time?

“Yes, Virgil could never hate you, _none_ of us ever could.” With his voice cracking, Roman smiled at the smaller side, tentatively reaching out to rub Logan’s back. The logical side flinched a bit but smiled in response anyway, seeming to have somewhat calmed down.

“That’s great then, I don’t know what I would do if Virgil hated me any more than he already does…” Logan sheepishly spoke, avoiding the larger side's gaze. Instead he dared to look up at Virgil’s anguished face, missing how Roman’s eyes filled with sadness at his words.

“Once again, I’m very sorry Virgil. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I’ll work hard not to make such mistakes. Thank you for deciding not to hurt me, even when I deserve it.” His body still trembled, but Logan felt like he had to make a proper apology before Virgil changed his mind. He didn’t know why Virgil still looked hurt by his words however, watching Anxiety muster up a painful smile.

“It’s okay Logan. I could never hate you over this, or over anything else. You know that right? I don’t hate you at all, and I could never wish harm on you.” Virgil spoke as if he was holding back tears, emphasizing each word to the tiny as much as he could.

Virgil knew that the regression was making Logan act differently, but it wasn’t as if these actions were completely random. Deep down Logan _did_ feel as if Virgil disliked him and Logan's regressive state was simply stating the thoughts he believed in his heart.

As Virgil watched the smaller side smile up at him in relief he forced down the pain in his heart. Logan had felt alone to the point where he hid his emotions and his vulnerabilities from everyone around him. Virgil didn’t know why, but he intended to find out. He was determined to help Logan in this regressive state as much as he could until Logan didn’t feel scared of him anymore and could rely on the sides as much as they relied on him.


	3. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets fallen angel Patton at an illegal auction.

Remus didn’t know what the hell Roman had invited him into, but it couldn’t have been good if they had to wear masquerade masks to get inside. Remus had known that his childhood friend was somewhat delinquent, but he hadn’t expected this.

“Welcome everyone, to tonight’s auction! Here we have the rarest creatures on earth, from the beautiful angel to the terrifying demon, and all in between. So please, sit back, relax, and have your signs ready!” The host opened the night, alarm coursing through Remus’ bones at the man’s words. This was definitely wrong, and _certainly_ illegal. They were taking part in the buying and selling of mythical creatures, something that had been banned by the government for decades now.

As Remus panicked, he glanced at Roman, shocked to see a smile on his friend’s face. Was he enjoying this? Continuing to observe the people around, Remus began to feel sick. _Everyone_ was smiling, laughing, and chatting amongst themselves about which creature they wished to buy and own. Never once mentioning the fact that these creatures were kidnapped, and probably didn’t want to be owned by anyone.

In his dilemma, Remus failed to witness the first creature who was sold to a high bid, or even the next who was sold for even more. However, when the host introduced the third creature he did listen, sensing the excited chatter around him die down, instead replaced with a mood of pure disdain. It was then that Roman leaned over to talk to Remus, eyes full of annoyance.

“They caught a freaking fallen angel.” The sentence alone made Remus sputter, staring back at Roman in confusion.

“A-a what?”

“You know, angels who’ve sinned so greatly that even heaven casts them out. Their wings turn black and they walk around with bad omens. Like a ticking time bomb. Stay near one for too long and you’re certain to die, or at least wish you did. I can’t believe they think someone will buy _that_.” Remus wanted to scream at Roman that no one should be buying anyone anyway, but his mouth slammed shut when the host brought the creature onto the stage.

There was little Remus found interesting in his life, having been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and provided with everything he had ever wanted. He had grown bored with the world and how it seemed to revolve around the one thing he didn’t really care for, and found solace only in the things money couldn’t buy. Until now.

It–He was _stunning_ , with long black feathered wings that shined under the stage’s lights. They looked so delicate, yet surprisingly powerful, as if they could sweep Remus right off his feet. The creature itself was massive, large enough to make the stage seem small and the host to resemble a bug. It’s gaze, brown eyes full of a depth Remus wished to understand, swept across the room, making Remus shiver in his seat.

He wanted–no–he _had_ to have him, though Remus didn’t exactly know why. The creature, terrifyingly gigantic and stoic in nature, intrigued Remus more than anything he had ever come across. What was it thinking? Remus wanted to know. He felt like he wanted to know everything about this creature, heart-swelling at just the thought.

So it was no surprise to himself when he raised his sign high above the mass of humans and around him, and spoke out in a determined voice.

“One million.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“What part of _certain death_ did you not understand?” Roman was practically hissing over Remus’ shoulder as he signed the document, confirming that he was indeed buying the angel for the price he had stated.

“I heard you loud and clear, Roman. I just… couldn’t help myself?” Remus shrugged, ignoring the way Roman groaned and shook his head vigorously.

“And what a fine choice that was sir.” The host beamed at Remus as he took the signed document, nodding to his employees behind him to let go of the giant key they held. It was supposed to unlock the chains wrapped around the angel’s limbs, and was enchanted to ward off the angel from using it. 

The auctioneer had been kind enough to assist in transporting the giant creature into Remus’ home before Remus signed the documents, and he was grateful that the auction hadn’t been a scam. Remus watched as the employees placed the key out of the angel’s expansive reach before bringing his attention back to his fuming friend.

“Whatever, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Just stay away from me for as long as you have that _thing_ with you.” With a final glare at the fallen angel Roman stormed out of Remus’ house, the host and his employees following behind him. For a moment Remus paused, wondering if Roman might be right before shaking his head. Swallowing, he turned around to face the angel, craning his neck and stepping back a bit to see its face.

Once again Remus was struck by its beauty, the midnight black wings contrasting against the white walls of his home. Remus was glad that he owned such an unnecessarily large house, as the angel didn’t look to be too cramped, though it sat cross-legged on the floor. It’s face, much like during the auction, was void of emotion, making Remus wonder if it understood the situation it was in. Its eyes, however, were a deep endless brown that took Remus’ breath away. Awkwardly he looked away from the creature’s hard gaze, opting instead to stare at the ground.

“Um, h-hello. My name is Remus and I, well, I bought you at the auction.” He shuffled his feet in discomfort, feeling intimidated under the creature’s gaze.

“However! Uh, I don’t plan on forcing you to do anything you don’t like, which includes staying here, though I do hope you’d stay.” The last of his words became somewhat of a murmur, feeling too embarrassed to full-on exclaim. Quickly he shuffled over to the giant key the auction host had given him, struggling with a huff to bring it over to the angel.

“The host said that this was enchanted against angels, so you can’t touch it without getting hurt. However, if I as the owner allow you he said it should be fine. So, um, you can use it to take those chains off of you, if you want.” The angel just stared at the key Remus was struggling to hold up, no expression coming across his face. Remus groaned as he realized that he would have to get the chains off the angel by himself. Gritting his teeth he dragged the key forward, trying to get to the lock around its ankle.

Suddenly, a massive hand wrapped around him, grabbing both him and the key. The sudden movement caused Remus to squeak in surprise, eyes wide as he watched the ground grow farther and farther away from him.

“O-Oh my goodness.” Remus couldn’t help but voice his surprise as he came face to body with the giant angel, swallowing hard as the creature examined him.

“So… _you’re_ my new master? I wonder how long this one will last.” The angel’s voice was a deep rumble, making Remus shudder and his heart jump in shock. He opened his mouth and shut it multiple times, too stunned to say anything in return. The angel didn’t seem to expect and answer, however, turning his attention to unlocking all his chains. Remus watched as the angel hissed with pain once fully free, examining the bruises that had formed from the chains.

“Oh dear…we should get something to treat those, they look terribly painful.” Remus spoke in the angel’s hand, sucking in a breath when the angel turned its focus on him. The angel only raised an eyebrow in response, a coy smile forming on its lips.

“You’re an odd one aren’t you? Most master’s always want me to take care of _their_ needs…never the other way around.” The angel loosened his grip on Remus, letting him sit in the center of his hand.

“Well, first of all, I’m not your master. I may have bought you but I definitely don’t, you know, want to treat you like a pet or anything. You might be another species but you’re still an individual.” Remus watched the angel consider Remus’ words, confusion written across his face.

“Then why did you buy me in the first place?” The question, though completely warranted, made Remus gap in embarrassment, blood rushing to his head. What could he even say? He didn’t want to lie, but saying the truth would leave him mortified.

“Well, you see I–when I saw you on stage I–” Remus stumbled over his words, feeling his cheeks overheat with the stress of giving his answer. Finally, he took a deep breath, planning to simply spit out the words and be done with it.

“I thought you were simply too beautiful not to buy!” The words came out of Remus’ mouth one on top of another, and Remus felt as if his head would explode with humiliation. His words were met with utter silence, making Remus deflate and hang his head in shame. He had done it again, spewed words that only served to make him appear idiotic, and had probably made the angel dislike him even more. He supposed it was only a matter of time before it decided to lea–

Deep, rolling laughter caused the hand under Remus to shake, and he gasped, looking up at the angel’s amused expression. His answer seemed to be hilarious to the angel, the massive creature wiping tears from its eyes.

“You think I’m beautiful, hmm? That is _certainly_ a first. Most see me as just a ball of bad luck.” The words sounded carefree, but Remus could sense the lingering hurt the angel felt. He thought back to the creature’s previous words and wondered how many times he had been sold off before, only to be returned by the very master who had once wanted him.

“I don’t care about that. I’ve been awfully lucky since birth, surely I can handle a little misfortune.” Remus spoke earnestly, hands balled in fists and shaking with each word. The angel watched him speak with surprise before grinning wide, bringing Remus even closer to his face.

“And what if your misfortune isn’t just a little? Master, you’re so small and awfully fragile…so incredibly easy to break.” The angel’s eyes darkened, and Remus felt as if he was prey looking into the eyes of a predator. He held his breath as the angel moved him in his hands, rolling him about as if he were a toy. The angel stopped to hold Remus by the back of his shirt, leaving him to dangle. Nervously Remus held onto the collar of his shirt, trying not to look at the ground below him.

“So soft too…like if I held you too hard you’d turn to dust in my hands. And what if I grew hungry, hmm? I could eat you right now and no one would know.” There was a faraway look in the angel’s eyes, and Remus gulped as it’s warm breath washed over him. As much as he didn’t want to admit it the angel was right, he was comically weaker than the titanic being, and with the chains gone undeniably at its mercy.

“Pl-please don’t hurt me.” Remus whimpered out the words, not even trying to hold back his tears. The angel just stared at Remus for a while before sighing, lying down on its back and placing Remus on top of his chest.

“Okay, okay don’t cry. I won’t do anything to you, not when you’re such an adorable master.” Remus let out his own sigh of relief, blushing a dark red over the angel’s words.

“Ah, um, thank you. But don’t you think we should tend to those bruises now?” All Remus’ received was a groan in response, sending tremors through the “ground” under him. Suddenly, a shadow cast over him, and Remus had enough time to squeak before a hand laid down on top of him, covering everything but his head.

“Later, I’m tired and I just want to sleep…”

Remus tried to wiggle out from under the massive hand, wanting to suggest a more comfortable place for the angel, but found he couldn’t budge from the heavy weight above him. Huffing, he pushed himself up on his elbows, sucking in a breath and shouting as loud as he could.

“Can I at least know your name?” He felt the hand above him twitch at his words, though it didn’t let him go, and Remus thought for a moment that the angel had already fallen asleep.

“Mm, it’s Patton. Yours?” The rumble underneath him made Remus sight with relief, settling down and making a mental note to continue their conversation after they both slept.

“Remus…please call me that instead of master.” He was sure Patton had answered back, the thundering of the chest under him telling him so, but by the time he did Remus was already fast asleep, excited of the days to come.


	4. Dangerous Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is dared to retrieve a magical item only humans possess.

“Let go of me. _Now_.”

Deceit hadn’t actually expected to capture the human, hell, he didn’t think that he would even find a human in the first place. It had been a stupid bet, but Deceit’s pride hadn’t allowed him to back away from the challenge, he wasn’t the best student at Sandersville Academy for nothing.

Deceit had read the mythology books before and knew of the humans, otherwise known as giants, that lived in the dimension opposite of his own. They were awfully large, lumbering creatures without an ounce of magical power, which is why his kind never had to worry about them. The textbooks at Sandersville had described them as being able to grow up to 3 times larger than a Fae, and Deceit made a mental note to correct this information the moment he went back.

For the giant was much, _much_ larger than Deceit had anticipated, and though it lay awkwardly with enchanted rope binding its limbs to its sides, its angered eyes made Deceit second guess his decision to come here.

However, he couldn’t bail now, not when he was so close to getting what he needed: three strands of human hair. They were the rarest magical items on the market, with only a few existing in his own dimension. The spells he could cast with the hair, the potions he could make, and what he could _sell_. He’d be drowning in gold the moment he went back. Not to mention that he would become a literal legend.

“I-I’d love to giant, but I need a few things from you first. Then I promise I’ll let you go.” Deceit tried to sound as strong as he could to the massive creature, cringing inwardly at how much his voice shook. He had been hovering above the human before, but now took a deep breath as he fluttered down to stand before its head.

It was nerve-racking really, how Deceit’s entire body was the length of the giant’s head. He tried to avoid the eyes that bore into him, ablaze with fury, and found himself shuffling towards the human’s hair. He wanted to go faster, to just run up and rip the hair out and be done with it, but his instincts wouldn’t allow him to. All he felt to do was to run away from the creature and forget this encounter ever happened.

“For someone who can make objects move with a _stick_ , you’re awfully scared.” The words startled Deceit, who was too focused on inching towards his goal to notice how the human observed him. He made the mistake of looking into its eyes, now full of curiosity and amusement, that made Deceit feel like a complete idiot for being so fearful.

“I’m not–! Well–can you blame me? You’re _ridiculously_ huge! Seriously no one prepared me for this.” Deceit found himself frowning into the giant’s eyes, crossing his arms with a huff. The human paused, as if not expecting his words, before bursting out in laughter. The booming sound causing Deceit to jump and instinctively step back, watching the giant twist around in his binds a bit until he was completely facing Deceit.

“Okay, I’ll give you that I guess. But you’ve got me all caught in your magical rope, so what are you so scared of? It was a question Deceit himself didn’t know the answer to, and he found himself just as perplexed as the giant was.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because you’re so large…could be instinctive… Wait! None of that matters anyway because all I need to do it get your hair and then leave.” Deceit gasped as he remembered his goal, rolling his eyes for being distracted so easily. He was acting like Remus of all people.

“My hair? What do you need that for? The question seemed innocent enough, so as Deceit continued his slow inching up to the human’s hair he figured it wouldn’t hurt to answer.

“Human hair is packed full of magical properties, and since it’s like a giant, strong string its uses are endless. I could use it for spells, get a bunch of gold, become a complete legend for obtaining such a rare item straight from the source…”

By the time Deceit finished his explanation he was close enough to pull out the strands he needed, and he gulped before wrapping his hands around the human’s hair.

“Sorry if this hurts. Promise I’ll be quick.” He voiced a quick apology before taking a deep breath and pulling on the hairs with all his might. For a moment he felt one of the strands get loose, and a wave of accomplishment filled his heart. He, Deceit, had just managed to obtain the rarest item on the market. He would be swimming in gold from now on–

Suddenly, the ground around him began to shake, and he found the still intact hair he was holding onto begin to _lift_ him up off the floor. Deceit let out a shriek of surprise, letting go and planning to take flight before a giant hand wrapped around him.

“What are you doing? Let go of me! How the hell did you even get free?” Deceit wiggling against the digits that trapped him, heart-thumping against his chest. This was bad, very bad. The worst, most terrible, completely _horrendous_ possible scenario that could have ever–

His thoughts were interrupted by a rush of wind as the hand that held him brought Deceit up to the human’s face, and Deceit gulped as he saw the human’s smirking expression.

“Most humans can’t use magic, but I’ve got the _smallest_ hint of magician’s blood in my family. I can only do the most basic spells though, one of them being able to conjure fire.” Deceit glanced at the ropes to see that they were indeed burnt through. He swallowed hard then, shivering despite the warm breath of the giant rolling over him.

“O-oh. Well, that’s terrib–terrific! It’s terrific for you human. Now if you could just unhand me I will _gladly_ be on my way.” Deceit stammered frantically, nodding his head a bit too fast. He watched as the human tilted his head, mulling over his suggestion before looking back at Deceit, a coy smile on his lips.

“Hmm, Nah. I don’t think I will. In fact, I think I’ll keep you around for a little bit. Not every day you meet a Fae you know?” At the human’s words, Deceit groaned, dread washing over him. It was going to be along time before he was back home again.


	5. Captivated Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus has some intense gay panic lmaooooooo

It was odd to wake up with the ground moving under you.

Remus had been the first to fall asleep and the first to wake, temporarily confused by his surroundings. The rise and fall of the chest below Remus startled him for a moment before he remembered the events of yesterday. Patton’s hand had moved a bit in his sleep, and Remus found that he had just enough space to wiggle out from under the angel’s fingers.

Cautiously, he crept over the angel’s chest, painfully aware of how Patton’s eyes softly fluttered in response, yet didn’t fully open. Once off of the massive creature Remus quickly set to work, racing towards the kitchen and proceeding to pull out all the flour he had in the house. He wasn’t prepared for adopting a being hundreds of times his size, but he was going to try his best until he could get the necessary supplies.

About an hour and 50 pancakes later, Remus squeaked when a sudden shadow fell over him, instinct making him shiver at the instant cooling of the air around him. Awkwardly he turned to find Patton surveying the kitchen before him, finally resting his eyes on his new master with an eyebrow raised questionably.

“Is that… all for me?” His voice was a groggy rumble, rough from having just woken up. Eagerly Remus nodded, quickly coming over to grab the angel’s hand–finger really–and steer him towards the heap of pancakes.

“I know it probably isn’t enough, but for now is this alright? I’m going into town later today to get more food but I wanted to make sure you had breakfast first. There’s blueberry, chocolate chip, cinnamon–” Remus sharply gasped as Patton unceremoniously grabbed all of the pancakes between his forefinger and thumb before popping them into his mouth.

Silence fell between them as Patton chewed once before swallowing and Remus reminded himself to _definitely_ buy more than he thought he’d need. Slowly he tugged on the gigantic finger next to him, sucking in a breath as Patton’s brown eyes landed on him.

“Were they good? I didn’t burn any did I?” His question only served him a soft smile in return, and Remus barely had time to react before the angel lifted him up in his palm. 

“Well I had them all at once, I guess I would say it was like a little ball of sweetness? I would rather have something sweeter though…” Remus gasped as Patton brought his face up to him, squeaking as Patton proceeded to shower him with light kisses. Remus shivered as he felt Patton chuckle at his fruitless attempts to wiggle out from under the angel’s lips, the angel’s breath like a warm summer’s breeze over his skin.

“Patton! Stop it’s tickles!” Remus laughed, halfheartedly pushing against the giant creature, ignoring the way his skin seemed to burn under Paton’s lips. When Patton finally stopped Remus felt like he was on fire, breathlessly staring up into Patton’s mischievous gaze. The silence that ensued was heavy before a smirk slowly spread across Patton’s face.

“Beautiful.” Patton spoke as if it was as obvious as the sky being blue, his throat making a sound like a satisfied purr afterwards. It was more than enough to send Remus into a fit of fluster, scrambling to find something, _anything_ to say that would calm his beating heart.

“You–You’re too kind. I mean you’re the one that’s beau– gosh that’s an embarrassing word to say don’t you think? I mean it implies _so much_ and I don’t know how it is for angels but you don’t just throw the word around… Not like I don’t appreciate it though! No it just, um, just makes me feel dizzy?” His panic-induced rant ended rather pathetically, and Remus found himself burying his face in his hands. Anxiously, he risked peeking up at Patton through his fingers after a moment, swallowing as he saw the giant’s warm expression. 

“We angel’s do understand human languages Remus...we sort of watched you lot before language was even created remember? I understand completely what beautiful means to you...and my point still stands, with _everything_ it implies.” Patton spoke with such authority that Remus didn’t know what to do, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“Oh.” It was all that could escape his throat, and Remus numbly watched as Patton softly laughed in response, carefully brushing Remus’ ruffled hair away from his face.

“Yes, oh.”

“I–that’s– we should really treat those wounds of yours don’t you think? They looked terribly painful yesterday.” Remus felt like his stomach was doing flips as he quickly changed the subject, choosing to ignore how Patton didn’t lose the intensity of his gaze at all. 

“I think we could use some ointment, but I don’t have nearly enough for even one wrist…. I can order a bunch through Magizon through. Could you, um, put me down so I can get my laptop?” Remus tried not to notice how Patton smirked, almost as if to say _I’ll let you off easy this time_. 

“Sure, what’s a Magizon though?” Remus chuckled a bit at Patton’s question, feeling a bit relieved that he had let the topic of their conversation change. Once on the floor he went over to his laptop, grabbing it and loading the Magizon homepage.

“It’s a website that sells practically anything and everything you can think of. It ships through magic, hence the name, and once purchased will instantly appear at the door.” Remus smiled as Patton laid down next to the chair he sat in, the angel’s eyes sparkling as he stared at the screen.

“How convenient. You say that anything can be bought on it? Even potions?” Remus nodded in response to Patton’s questions, adding about 300 cans of ointment to his cart. 

“Yea, almost anything as long as it’s legal. Do you have anything in mind?” Remus turned to see the angel’s face light up even more, before excitedly requesting his item.

“Then, the ingredients to form a Chain of Eros.” 

Remus spat non-existent water from his mouth, choking on nothing but air as he stood up and snapped his neck to stare in shock at Patton. A Chain of Eros was a derivative of the natural occurring Thread of Eros: a red string that attached to two soulmates. Soulmates were rare, and only a few hundred people in the world were born with the string. The Chain of Eros was a spell that created a chain rather than a red string and could be connected to whoever performed the spell.

It was usually used for lovers and close friends, as whoever connected themselves could summon each other at any time, as well as sense each other’s emotions. The spell itself was high-magic, difficult for even someone of Remus’ status to complete, though the human reckoned that it would be easy for a magical being like Patton to do.

“I know you said that you can handle misfortune, but there is a reason why people are wary of my kind. With the Chain of Eros I can come to you whenever you are in danger, even if you cannot call on me yourself.” Patton seemed unbothered by Remus’ obvious frenzy, raising an eyebrow at his flushed face.

“Are you alri–”

“That spell is for… usually people in relationships, or very close to one! The Chain allows for a certain intimacy– thoughts can sometimes be read, emotions are felt _between_ each other and no longer individually. We’ll be able to sense each other in a way unexplainable through normal means. The Chain of Eros is still somewhat of a phenomenon, only those under such spells _really_ understand what it’s like. Some describe it as having two bodies yet one soul…” Remus was spewing out facts at this point, hands frantically moving as he tried to explain the extent that the spell would go.

Patton simply nodded as he spoke, yet didn’t seem to be surprised by the information. He waited until the little human finished, trying not to laugh at the clear unease his suggestion had on Remus. He wondered how he could get Remus’ faintly pink cheeks to redden more, smirking once he got an idea in mind.

“Frankly I don’t think you understand the ramifications of performing such a spell. While I am grateful that you’re worried about me I think that you should do such a spell with someone you truly care about, like another angel or–” Remus didn’t notice Patton begin to move until it was too late, his lecture leaving him oblivious to his surroundings.

So it was a surprise to him when Patton suddenly scooted up, face mere inches away from Remus. Instinctively the human stumbled back, squeaking as he bumped into the angel’s arms. Since when had they been there? Patton had somehow wrapped his arms around the little millionaire, leaving Remus trapped in a blockade created by the angel.

“But Master, I do understand. Just like how I understand what the word beautiful means– and _everything_ the spell implies.” With Patton so close his voice was like rolling thunder to Remus, sending tremors through his entire body. He didn’t know what to do, let alone _think_ in response, frozen because never had another creature felt so _inconceivable_ to him as Patton was now.

His face took up almost all of Remus’ view. The brown eyes that seemed intense to him before were unbearable now, like if he looked for too long he’d fall into an endless daze. It was unnerving, how a being as mystifying as Patton existed, and Remus feared what would happen if he let himself go to the emotions Patton evoked out of him.

“I… I don’t know what you’re saying.” But he did, he understood exactly what Patton meant because it was exactly what he felt the moment he had seen the fallen angel at the auction, though he hadn’t known at the time. He understood because he felt it _now_ , cornered by the creature hundred of times his size, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“I can hear it you know.” Patton didn’t have to specify what it was for Remus to know what he meant, pressing a hand over his chest as though to muffle the _ba-dum_ of his traitorous heart.

“Remus, what are you so scared of? Is it the affection? Is it because I am bigger than you? Do you...do you not want me anymore? Is it my misfortune?” The confusion in Patton’s voice made Remus wince, eyes widening as he heard Patton’s last questions.

“No! It’s not that! I could never not want you Patton. I’m not...good with these types of things. My father was never one to show love and people around me are always after my money. You’re the first person who has nothing substantial to gain from being with me, yet you stay and call me all types of things.” Desperate for Patton to not blame himself Remus lunged forward, hands clasping the bridge of the angel’s nose. He’s body flinched in response to the giant’s surprised gasp, but he stood his ground regardless.

“Don’t think that my actions are because I dislike you Patton. It’s rather that I like you so much, and I don’t know what to do about it or how to handle the way you compliment me. It’s all very new–and honestly terrifying.” Remus inwardly cringed as he admitted to his fears, speaking more in hopes of making himself more clear.

“But I’m not terrified of _you_ per se. I mean you _are_ gigantic, and you tend to shake the place when you speak, and when you joked about eating me I _did_ cry a lot. Gosh now I sound like I _am_ scared of your size. Well if we’re being completely honest _instinctively_ I suppose I am but _logically_ I know that you wouldn’t hurt me–am I rambling again?” Remus snapped out of his lengthy explanation when he felt Patton snort under his hands, the angel giving him a lop-sided smile in return.

“Yes, a bit, but I get the gist. You’re scared of me expressing my genuine love for you because you’ve never experienced it before…” Remus gasped as Patton suddenly moved, giant hands landing on either side of the little human. He sat up so that his body loomed over Remus, casting a dark shadow over the smaller creature.

“And my size intimidates you.” The angel’s grin seemed to almost glint above Remus, causing Remus to swallow and tremble against his will. Wordlessly he nodded, watching the larger creature laugh at his response.

“You do look cute when you’re scared, but I think you’re more adorable when you feel safe around me.” Remus barely had time to blush in embarrassment before Patton lifted him up in his hand, face more stern than before.

“I understand your hesitancy, so I won’t force you to form a Chain of Eros with me if you don’t want to. However, you can’t stop me from loving you, Remus.” 

“But–” When Remus opened his mouth to protest Patton cut him off. 

“Angel’s can see the soul, did you know? We can see one’s true intentions from the start, and do you know what I saw in you?” Patton smiled softly, looking at Remus as if he was looking into his heart.

“You were the first human I met that simply wanted me for _me_. Not as some show piece, or as a tool to do their bidding. You wanted me, misfortunes and everything. So why can’t I want you too, even with your past experiences in love?” The reasoning left Remus lost for words, not really knowing how to debunk Patton’s statement.

“I–Okay. I guess that’s fair.” The human awkwardly looked down, suddenly finding his hands the most entertaining thing in the world, ignoring the way Patton studied him.

“Then...shall we buy that ointment, make sure those bruises don’t fester and whatnot?” Despite not wanting to Remus defaulted to changing the subject, feeling the intensity of the topic weighing on his shoulders.

“Yes, I suppose we should… and whatnot.” The teasing tone in Patton’s voice made Remus cringe, slowly realizing that buying this angel may have come with more trouble than he originally thought.


	6. Siren's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt starring Jaskier and Geralt from The Witcher

_“No matter what happens Jaskier, never let a human find you.”_

Welp, he had messed that one rule up astronomically.

As a siren, Jaskier lived in the forest by the riverside and was as far away from humans as he could possibly be. Here he felt content, surrounded only by animals and nature itself. He was free to sing–the very action that ended with most of his kind captured by the giant creatures–and live his life without free of death, until now.

“Fucking hell, why don’t you come out already?” Jaskier shook his head in response to the angry words of the human before him. He had hidden in a nook of a tree, large enough for his body to pass through but small enough to prevent the human from reaching in and capturing him. There he stood, plastered as far away from the human as possible, desperately trying to figure out a way to freedom.

“Dammit! If it would just come out, I’d be a rich man…” Jaskier shuddered at his words, noting that the human probably didn't think he could understand him. Humans were rather ruthless and arrogant creatures, driven by greed and a lust for power. It was why Jaskier’s kind was always in danger of the giant creatures, because his very existence was nothing but a product for them.

When sirens sang they were able to do a number of things, but they were primarily known for their healing abilities and power of suggestion. To have a siren by your side was like having a little living medical kit at all times and in this world, many would do anything for such an advantage. Jaskier knew that if he was caught his life would be over.

_For the love of all things Jaskier, think! There must be a way…_

As the angry man began to shake the tree Jaskier hid inside, the little siren could only think of singing. It was what had put him in this dilemma, but it also could be what would get him out.

So he sang in a desperate timbre, wishing for someone, anyone to come and save him. His voice carried out over shaking of the tree and the man’s fury, landing on the ears of every creature of the forest, and every passerby as well. 

Even his attacker seems shocked by Jaskier’s voice, pausing in the middle of shaking the tree to marvel at the siren’s song. It was in that moment of hesitation that Jaskier realized that he could escape, quickly running through the nook and between the human’s legs. 

He ignored the cursed yell behind him, and the way the ground seemed to shake as the human hastily turned around to chase after him. If he could just reach the water he would swim away, quicker than the human could ever imagine, and find a new place to live. 

“Come back here you little–” The frustrated yell of the human was interrupted mid-sentence, and Jaskier himself screamed as there was a heavy boom from behind him. The ground shook so much that it caused Jaskier to fall over, and he gasped as he felt his ankle twist awkwardly.

In confusion, Jaskier turned himself over, shocked to see his attacker on the ground and pinned down by another man. It was jarring, to see the human that he had been so terrified of struggling to get out of the larger human’s chokehold. In fact, Jaskier was so surprised that he didn’t even think of continuing his escape. Instead he stared in a mix of awe and horror as the stranger roughly held Jaskier’s attacker until he stopped moving. 

It was in that moment, when the stranger slowly let go and the body unceremoniously fell, that Jaskier remembered his original plan. By then it was too late, amber eyes had landed on his little form amongst the grass, and Jaskier squeaked as the human began to make its way towards him.

Jaskier’s mind went blank–save for the rhythmic repetition of _holy shit_ –and all his body could do was attempt to shuffle back away from the giant creature. The siren bit back a cry when a shadow fell over him, there was no way he would be able to get away with his ankle like this. So he simply shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable sneer, or rough grab of the hand, accepting that his peaceful days were utterly gone.

However, nothing came but silence, long and oddly comforting. It was so long that Jaskier would have believed that the human had left save for the shadow that still loomed over him. He didn’t know if it was from curiosity or fear, but regardless, Jaskier found himself slowly opening his eyes. 

“Ah, it’s alive.” It was a particularly low voice, tinged with relief that caught Jaskier off guard. In surprise the Siren instinctively looked up, realizing the man had gotten _much_ closer than he would have liked. 

What should he do? Jaskier couldn’t think of a single action to get him out of this situation. Cautiously he watched the giant eye him up, the human’s gaze resting on the ankle that clearly wasn’t facing the right way. 

“You’re hurt.” This human seemed to speak with fewer words than the other one, stooping down to kneel before the siren. In a frenzy Jaskier tried to scramble away, hissing in pain as his ankle stung in response. 

“Hush, I won’t hurt you.” The human’s voice was a soft rumble and oddly calming to the smaller being. With a held breath Jaskier watched as the human roughly pulled at the shirt under his arm, ripping a small piece off. 

“It’s for your foot, don’t move.” It was more of a command than a request, and Jaskier found himself frozen in place as he let the human wrap the cloth around his ankle like it was a bandage. It was surreal to the little siren, to have encountered two humans in one day, let alone have one _touch_ him.

“Alright, it’s done. Hang on.” It was a small warning–not nearly enough for what the human decided to do next. Suddenly Jaskier was swept into the giant’s palm, gently cradled as if he were made of glass. He barely had time to react, squeaking out in surprise as the ground under him became farther and farther away.

“No, no please! I– I don’t even sing well! I’m _horrendous_ actually. Ask any siren and they’ll agree. It would be such a waste to sell me, an _awful_ waste. M-might as well leave me behind, save yourself the trouble.” Jaskier spoke with a shaky voice and fake confidence, watching as the white-haired human simply stared in response. The siren’s ramble ended with a dwindling breath, gulping as he realized he had just spoken out loud. 

What was he going to do now? The human knew he could understand him, which was all the more reason to sell him off at even a higher price. He was doomed.

“I-I mean–”

“When did I ever say I would sell you?” The human seemed almost offended that Jaskier would suggest such a thing, with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “I may be a Witcher, but I won’t just sell off an injured creature.” 

At his words, Jaskier’s own eyebrows raised, though more in shock than disbelief. A Witcher? Didn’t they kill monsters? And wasn’t he, something non-human….considered a monster? Did the human mean that rather than sell him off, he’d kill Jaskier instead?

“P-please don’t kill me! I’ve never bothered humans, today was the first time I ever saw one. Please I’ll do anything Mr. Witcher, anything you want!” In alarm Jaskier spewed outlandish promises, anything to not die in the hands of the white-haired giant. He still had aspirations, dreams, a pretty face! He was much too young to die now, if ever.

“Anything?” There was spark in those amber eyes that provoked a shiver down Jaskier’s spine, but regardless he nodded. It was either this or death, and Jaskier preferred to live.

“Then stay with me until your foot heals, afterwards I’ll let you go.” The demand caught Jaskier off guard, leaving him blinking like a lost child in confusion. 

“I-I beg your pardon? Is that...all?” The siren felt odd for asking, did he want the Witcher to do something awful to him? A hint of a smile came as quickly as it left from the Witcher’s face before he let out a soft hum as if wondering the same thing Jaskier did.

“Were you expecting more?” The question, coupled with a raised eyebrow and almost taunting gaze made Jaskier all the more skittish, nervously shaking his head in response. The giant hummed again, this time almost in approval, and began to walk with Jaskier in his hand.

“Then it’s settled. Now let me introduce you to Roach. He’s my most trusted companion…”


	7. Summoning Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Janus tries to summon a mouse familiar, but ends up with the one animal he doesn’t want.

Janus didn’t know what the hell had happened to make the spell go so _wrong_ but it would cost him his life, he was sure of it. He was backed into a corner, body pressed against the bark of a tree behind him, mind racing to figure out how he could get out of this situation all in one piece, let alone _alive_.

“Hey, little– _big_ kitty. Why don’t you go pick on something more challenging? Like a human? Or a dog? A-anything else but me, shi-!” Janus cried out when the black cat suddenly lunged at him, wondering how a spell to summon a mouse familiar instead brought about the one animal that wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He froze, waiting to be ripped to shreds by its sharp claws, so he was all the more shocked when he felt a rough tongue instead.

“I never imagined the first magician to ever summon me would be so...small.” The voice was an amused drawl, causing Janus to gasp in surprise and look up. Before him the cat purred, its face resembling a smirk as it eyed Janus up and down.

"O-oh. Well um– if it makes you feel better I was trying to summon a mouse familiar." Despite being the strongest magician of his class, Janus couldn't stop his voice from coming out as a feeble whimper, and the cat's tail flicked threateningly in response.

"Are you saying that you'd rather have a weak mouse spirit than me?" There was a tinge of hostility in the cat's voice, and Janus gasped as it flexed its jaw, revealing a glimpse of its fangs to the tiny magician.

"N-no! Not at all! I only mean to say that I didn’t think I was capable of summoning a familiar as powerful as you! Please don't take offense, I-I don't taste good I swear!" Janus squeaked as the cat crept forward, shutting his eyes as his pleading became a fast ramble. He could feel the breath of the larger being for a moment, strangely smelling of hot cocoa before he felt a whoosh of air around him.

"My new owner is so cute~ Do you always shake like this when you're scared? I wonder how you'll feel about this form… Hey, open your eyes little magician." Janus didn't dare open them, however, knowing full well that familiars had both human and animal-like forms. If the cat was already too large for him, the human form would be absolutely titanic.

However, the magician didn't have much of a choice. All Janus heard was a tsk of annoyance before he felt himself get lifted in the air by the back of his robe. Hastily he grabbed onto the collar of the garment, snapping his eyes open in terror to see golden ones staring back at his own with mischief.

"Good boy…" The familiar, now a human much larger than Janus could comprehend purred in approval. His face was a mere inch from Janus' little body, and the tiny could feel the human's hot breath on his feet. 

_Oh God Oh God Oh God….if he drops me I’m done for. I’ve never been this high before, not even on a broom…._

"Hey, master… are you scared? You look like it’s the end of the world. Well… I suppose it is! Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" A menacing smile spread across the human's face, and Janus whimpered, shaking his head frantically in response.

"Don't kill me, please, I'm begging you just l-let me go." The familiar simply laughed at that, the booming sound sending fear down Janus' throat.

"And spoil all the fun? Nah, I don't think so. Not until I've done _everything_ I've wanted with you."

Suddenly the familiar set Janus down onto the green grass bellow them, stretching before turning back into its cat form.

"I'll give you until the count of three."

"Three–t-to do what?" Janus' gulped as he scrambled up, already backing away from the terrifying creature.

"To run, silly. If I catch you...well you don't want to know _that_ do you?"

It was those words, coupled with a stare that made him feel like fish served on a silver platter that made him run like it was his last day on Earth.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Master~ where are you?” While the rumble of a voice sounded giddy and excited, Janus couldn’t say the same about his own feelings. He was scared out of his mind, hiding in an old hollow log. What had he done to deserve this? He had only wanted to summon a familiar before anyone else in his class could, especially before Logan, the second in his grade could best him.

Now he would have _gladly_ let Logan take his place as first if it meant coming out of this alive. Each heavy step of the giant familiar made his skin crawl and heart skip a beat, and the tiny magician knew it was only a matter of time before he got caught.

“Using a cloaking spell to hide your smell huh? What a smart little one you are. But this will only make tracking you down even more satisfying for me... Guess this form is useless then.” The sound of rushing wind made Janus suspect that the familiar had turned back into a human, but it was the boom of a footfall that let him _know_.

It was like the entire forest was shaken by a single step, and it took everything in Janus not to scream from pure terror. Helplessness washed over him, and he sunk down to his knees as the earth-shattering footsteps grew nearer.

_He was going to die, there was no doubt about it. How was he supposed to escape a being of this magnitude? This inconceivable?_

“But you know, little magician… cloaking spells do nothing to mask your fear.” The words made Janus freeze, slowly looking to the end of the hollow log. Dread sank into his heart as he saw the familiar golden eyes and fang-flashing grin of the human chasing him.

“And rest assured, you _reek_ of it.” Suddenly the log began to move, and Janus realized in horror that the human was lifting it up and turning it over. In the back of the magician’s mind, he noted that even a normal human wouldn’t have been able to lift the log and marveled at the familiar’s seemingly endless strength. However, when Janus began to slip down the hollow log towards the human he instantly remembered the predicament he was in.

“Come on out my little master! Your kitten is just _hungry_ to see you.” Janus felt like he was gonna vomit at those words, letting out a pitiful scream as gravity finally did it’s job, forcing him to fall into the hands of his “little” kitten.

“Aw, looks like you lost. Now, what should I do with you?” Janus could do nothing but gape like a fish out of water, staring up at the giant before him. What would it do? Janus didn’t dare imagine it, and just the thought of his inevitable end sent him over the edge.

Overwhelmed by the sheer size of the familiar, Janus couldn't stop himself from suddenly bursting into tears, sobbing like a child that had let go of his favorite balloon.

"Mr. Cat, please don't kill me! I didn't mean to summon you. I was wrong, please forgive me, I don’t wanna die!" His speech was slurred, and Janus thought he was an idiot. It was his final moments, and Janus was giving this sick being exactly what it wanted

However, while Janus expected a crude remark and playful threatening, he got nothing but the hands holding him turning rigid, and he looked up in confusion to see the familiar frowning. The human looked almost frantic, eyes darting all over Janus’ tiny form before speaking.

"Wait, don’t–don’t cry. I mean it’s cute and all but not like _this_. I was–if you...shit!” Janus’ eyes widened as the familiar held him closer, pressing the tiny into the warmth of his chest. It made Janus freeze in confusion, breath caught his throat as he could hear a fast-beating _thump_ from its heart. Was the human… nervous?

“What do I do, it seems like I've gotten myself a crybaby of a master. It makes me wanna tease him...but I don't want him afraid of me." Janus almost couldn’t make out the words while being so close to the giant’s chest, the vibrations almost too much for his body to bear. 

“W-what? Then why…?” Janus’ question offered him a sheepish expression in return, followed by an awkward chuckle.

“Well, you’re so tiny, it’s cute to see you freak out because of me. I guess I took it too far though.” At this Janus’ simply stared in astonishment, following by fierce anger that boiled his insides.

“You–! I thought I was going to _die_! You made it seem like you were going to _eat me._ I was terrified a-and scared. How could you!” Though he had been frozen before, the magician found himself beating the giant chest against his body in frustration. He knew it would do nothing, but he threw his fists against the chest anyway, repeatedly punching until he had no strength left.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you. Gosh, you’re even cute when you’re angry…” The familiar nodded at Janus’ words, humming as if to calm the tiny down. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I was never going to hurt you, just wanted to see those pretty little eyes of yours widen a bit.” Janus just glared in response, listening to the giant mutter something along the lines of _okay that didn’t work_ before another sigh rocked the world around him.

“How about we start over, hmm? I am Remus the cat. I’m of the seventh circle, so not much is stronger than I am. And you?” Janus blinked, looking up at the golden eyes watching him as dread washed over him.

“Seventh circle… as in the seventh circle of hell? You’re a demon? I-I’m certain I used a spell to summon spirits from Earth…” This made Remus tilt his own head, mulling over Janus’ words before shrugging.

“We probably have a pre-destined bond. It can overwrite any familiar summoning spell if it’s strong enough.” The demon grinned at the prospect, letting out a growl of approval that frightened the little magician he held. Suddenly, Remus lifted Janus up until they were face to body, purring as he began to rub his nose against his little magician.

“Wai-Wait!” Remus simply purred again in response, the sound almost like thunder to his tiny master.

“Since we’re bonded, it means that master is mine for life,” a mischievous smile spread across the demon’s face. “How lucky to have such an adorable little creature as an owner~”

As Janus tried his best to push against his familiar’s nose he couldn’t help but feel like his blissful student days where all but over. Remus was like a whirlwind of destruction that would never end, and it didn’t seem like the demon would want to be rid of his little magician anytime soon.

With a sigh Janus almost deflated, letting himself lean against the demon’s nose.

“O-okay. But please don’t scare me like that again…”


End file.
